Forbidden Love 3: The Search for the Heart
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Last story to Forbidden Love series. Summary inside! Please Read Forbidden Love 1 and Forbidden Love 2 before reading. Rated T for blood.
1. Jin-Shu Fortress

**So this got finished faster than I expected. Here is Forbidden Love 3: The Search For the Heart!**

 **Summary:** Po is out trying again to clear his name, but figures from his past are coming back. The Emperor wants him dead because of his mistakes. Meanwhile, Tigress is searching for him with his sister, Nayi, and his two members, Xheng and Kang. They find clues Po leaves for them unknowing that Tigress is with them. He's putting her in even bigger danger than before. At the palace, Shifu isn't allowing anyone to go after Tigress, but MaSha isn't one to follow the rules when it comes to her sister. To shorten it, everyone is searching for something. Po searches to clear his name, Tigress searches for him and MaSha is searching for Tigress. Confused yet? ;)

* * *

It's been about 4 weeks since Tigress had encountered Nayi in the cave and they still didn't have a clue to where Po's final destination was going to be. Nayi told Tigress that Po could be unpredictable and they did not know where he was headed to. All they knew is that he kept leading them to many prisons and palaces, even fortresses, all over China. Just right now they were at Jin-Shu Fortress.

"What are we doing here?" Kang asked. "This sounds _nothing_ like Po's clue."

"Read it again Kang." Nayi told him rolling her eyes.

 _"It is a Fortress  
It's true  
One we had  
Spent many days  
And months._

 _We were taken care off.  
Our team relied on  
Until their backs  
Were turned to  
Our Enemy._

 _Yet he,  
Gave our team  
An escape  
Though died  
On doing so."_

"Ok, ok, fine." Kang said after reading it. "But I'm not going in there. I heard it's haunted by Jin-Shu himself."

"If we don't go in there we'll never find Po."

"Maybe he left his next clue outside this time?" Xheng hoped. Kang nodding in agreement. Tigress stopped listening for a while now and walked towards the entrance of the old fortress. It was run down, most of the walls had holes making it easy to peak inside. The door of the main entrance was made out of wood but it was burnt. You can easily tell a big battle broke out here. She carefully walked in seeing many bones of different kinds of animals on the floor with swords running through them. Some had a cracked skull or had arrows running through their body. There was some bones scattered on the floor, some being broken in half. As she walked around, she ran into more bodies. Nayi soon followed her inside along with Xheng and Kang walking nervously behind her.

"What happened here?" Tigress asked her.

"Four years ago, we were struggling to survive." Nayi began. "Jin-Shu was an old friend of our father's and he offered us a place to stay for a while."

 _Flashback_

 _"Thanks for letting us in Jin-Shu." Nayi thanked as they walked through the fortress. It was tall and grey. It was decorated like a royal palace but it's banners had signs of war and arrows as it's pictures._

 _"Hey, your father helped me in my time of need. I should do the same for his children." Jin-Shu smiled. He was a wolf. He was tall and wore a red shirt, arrow blades stitched in, with black pants, with patches of blood covering it._

 _"We appreciate it Jin-Shu." Po looked at him. They walked into the dinning room. It was large table, fit to sit 100 people and 100's more plates of dishes of all kinds._

 _"Please have a seat." Jin-Shu smiled. "Tonight you dine like the Emperor." As Po and his gang of bandits spread around the table, mainly all sitting as close as they could to Po, about 30 pig servants came out with carts of food. Their was Noddle soup, Dumplings, Bean buns, Tofu, Gobi Manchurian, eggplant & tomato and many more._

 _"Looks delicious." Gang commented as he sat across Po._

 _"Yeah, no kidding." Kuo smiled looking at the plates of food as they were placed on the table._

 _"Eat up my friends." Jin-Shu announced to them._

 _*A few hours later*_

 _"Man I'm stuffed." Yan rubbed his belly. Most of the plates empty._

 _"I could go for a nap right now." Tie smiled with satisfaction. Po smiled at his team, glad to see them full and fed._

 _"Thanks Jin-Shu." Po thanked again before eating a bean bun._

 _"Your father kept me fed for 8 years Po. The least I can do is feed his group of bandits." Jin-Shu sat up straight. "But, I can't hep but wonder. How is the most wanted criminal of all of China and Europe, broke?"_

 _"Well you see..." Po chuckled nervously. "I'm actually thinking of...going straight." Everyone stopped eating, the second Po mentioned going straight._

 _"Straight?" Jin-Shu said a bit taken back._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Since when?"_

 _"There's this...girl."_

 _"Ah! It's a girl now eh?" Jin-Shu smirked. "Should have said so in the first place."_

 _"Well yeah I know but it's hard you know."_

 _"Let me guess she's not a bandit."_

 _"No she's not."  
_

 _"Is she a peasant?"_

 _"Not exactly." Po hesitated. The rest of the bandits curious to find out what she was. "She's a...warrior of China." Po finally told them. Before anyone could react, the doors of the fortress could be heard being knocked down._

 _"Sir, we're under attack." One of the servants informed. "It's the Imperial Army sir."_

 _"Tell the guards to hold them off. All of them."_

 _"Yes sir." He quickly left._

 _"If they find us here you'll get caught again Po." Nayi told them._

 _"Follow me." Jin-Shu told them. They all looked at him confused but followed him through a secret compartment. Jin-Shu held a torch in his paws as he led them under the fortress out to safety. Before they could reach the end they heard soldiers' screams indicating they had found the tunnel. Jin-Shu quickly handed Po the torch pushing him forward. "Take this path and you'll find yourself in an abandoned village. You and your gang and hide out there." He turned to leave but Po stopped him._

 _"Why are you letting us go free Jin-Shu?"_

 _"I know what if feels like to love someone Po." Jin-Shu smiled. "She must be the real deal to make someone like you change." Po smiled back._

 _"Thank you Jin-Shu."_

 _"You're welcome. Good Luck! You'll need it." Jin-Shu chuckled before taking of. Po smiled before ordering some of his gang members to stay and help him._

 _"Yes sir!" They followed Jin-Shu._

 _End of Flashback_

"Wang, Kuo, Naro, Hang, XinSho, Bo, Liang, Shung and Si all went to help Jin-Shu." Kang named them off.

"They all lost their lives that night." Xheng added as they frowned. Tigress frowned as she looked around. They walked into the dinning room.

"Hey there's still some food!" The boys exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't eat that!" Nayi yelled at them before they could touch the food.

"We weren't going to." They echoed.

"Let's start searching." Tigress told them. "There must be some clues around here that will tell us Po's destination."

"Let's try staying alive first." Xheng told. His voiced cracking a bit.

"Yeah. I heard that once a group of trouble making teenagers came in here and were eaten alive." Kang looked frightened. Nayi and Tigress payed no attention to the boys and they began looking. Nayi went over to Jin-Shu's skeleton that was laying near the entrance of the secret compartment. She looked closely at it before seeing a piece of paper stuck in his mouth.

"Uh, guy's. Something is not right here." She announced. Tigress, Kang and Xheng quickly ran over seeing the paper.

"Eww. Did Po really go through the trouble and stick it in the dead man's mouth?" Xheng gagged.

"It seems it's been in there for years." Tigress pointed out and slowly opened the mouth. The three looked away a bit grossed out. Kang spotting a piece of paper in the food. He went over and found a riddle. Not really caring about the skeleton anymore.

 _"Making it this far was the easy part.  
The real challenge begins now.  
You've been here before.  
Though hated it much._

 _An old mate died here.  
He made a mistake.  
I killed him once.  
I'd do it again if I could.  
_

 _Large trees surround his grave.  
And Large Rocks cover his body."_

"Huh" Kang looked at it. "He's running out of riddles." He turned to the rest seeing them looking at the note. "I found Po's riddle."

"Then what's this?" Xheng looked at the note as Tigress began to read.

 _"Father is caught and sentenced to death because of you.  
_

 _We will find you panda.  
You can be sure of that.  
In 5 years time.  
You will meet the same fate father did.  
Running isn't a choice.  
Watch your back.  
~Caesar 'Cletus' Rosch Vizsla II  
~ Xavier Vanko Vizsla  
~ Ti'Anna Sinatra Vizsla"_

"This can't be good." Nayi said in worried tone.

* * *

 **Well there it is hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter might take a while. Please be Patient with me. "Caesr 'Cletus' Rosch Vizla II, Xavier Vanko Vizla and Ti'Anna Sinatra Vizsla" belong to Master Fearless Shadow**


	2. Old 'Mates'

**Well here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy!**

 **Summary:** Po is out trying again to clear his name, but figures from his past are coming back. The Emperor wants him dead because of his mistakes. Meanwhile, Tigress is searching for him with his sister, Nayi, and his two members, Xheng and Kang. They find clues Po leaves for them unknowing that Tigress is with them. He's putting her in even bigger danger than before. At the palace, Shifu isn't allowing anyone to go after Tigress, but MaSha isn't one to follow the rules when it comes to her sister. To shorten it, everyone is searching for something. Po searches to clear his name, Tigress searches for him and MaSha is searching for Tigress. Confused yet? ;)

* * *

"But I have to find her father." MaSha argued. All morning she had been arguing with Master Shifu about finding her older sister. She had been gone a month now and she was losing her patience with Tigress. She thought for sure she would be back by now. But of course that wasn't true. She needed to find her or she will lose control in her power and completely destroy everything.

"MaSha, you are not going to go get her. She's 28 years old. If she wants to give up everything for a criminal, so be it. One day she'll be back and want to come back." Shifu walked into his room. He admitted he was worried about Tigress. His eldest daughter was in love with the most dangerous criminal in China. He never expected that out of her. For the five years the Panda had left, he saw his daughter frown for most months. Hardly anyone could get a smile out of her. But when he returned, she had the brightest smile he had seen in years. It was crazy, true, but he actually wished the panda cleared his name. He would actually consider reforming the panda into a life of good. But in China...clearing his name might take ages. Even more so being the number one wanted bandit in all of China. Following Po may get Tigress into greater danger than she was trained for. He wasn't about to let his youngest to go after her. Come to think of it he didn't hear her come over and complain about him not allowing her to find his sister...again. He walked out noticing she was gone. He walked out of The Hall of Heroes hearing screams and something collapsing. He noticed how the valley had became under attack and immediately went over to help.

MaSha was fighting with some wolves. The rest of the five either helped other civilians escape the falling buildings or fought off other wolves. Master Shifu quickly kick a wolf into a building and took a small bunny child out of the way before the building collapse.

"Well would you look at that." MaSha turned around having heard the voices. She was met by a tiger similar to Raidak but much younger and a female. About MaSha's age.

"Ti'Anna Sinatra Vizsla...long time no see." MaSha smirked.

"You know it's funny that you still remember me considering you nearly killed me." Ti'Anna smirked as well.

"Not only that but she almost took our father too." Another voice came. He was a bit older than Ti'Anna and wasn't buff like his father. His name was Xavier Vanko Vizsla. Second child of Reidak and twin of Ti'Anna.

"I didn't want to take him. It only happened."

"You know it's quite disgusting thinking about your own father sleeping with someone your own age." Ti'Anna made a grossed face.

"For your information Ti'Anna I never slept with him. We only hung around from time to time." MaSha protested. "Besides who would sleep with that old goof. I'm surprised your mother did."

"Don't you dare insult our mother!" Xavier threw a ball mine at her. Lukily she moved out of the way in time.

"Is that all you go Xavier?" She smirked. "I thought you were tougher than that."

"Well I outa-"

"Enough!" Someone else came. He was Caesar "Cletus" Rosch Vizsla II oldest son of Reidak. "She's not worth your time Xavier." He was a rather buff and looked like his father. His fur was red as well as his eyes.

"Hello Cletus." MaSha greeted in a hateful tone. The rest of the Furious Five, or well now the Furious Four, soon joined her glaring at Ceasar. They all knew him pretty well. He was a well known murderer. He would come at least once a year to try and kill at least one of them and even tried to kill some civilians but he couldn't. Even though he didn't succeed ever in the Valley of Peace he had killed over 1000 people in the last 10 years. No one thought he could get away with so many murders.

"Do not call me Cletus!" He looked at him angrily.

"Why not?" MaSha smirked knowing he hated it. "Isn't that what your mother called you, Cletus?" Ceasar looked at her angrily but he knew her tricks and games. He wasn't dumb enough to fall into her tricks.

"It doesn't matter what she called me." He glared. "We're not here to argue with you MaSha we're here on another matter. We're looking for Po Ping." He walked closer in a threatening way but MaSha didn't flinch. She only glared at him in a threatening way.

"He's not here. He left a month ago."

"Right. He sure did." He laughed sarcastically looking at Ti'Anna and Xavier before looking back at MaSha angrily. "I know he's here bi-"

"Don't say that." She smirked. "There's children here."

"Right...my bad." He looked at her. His angry expression never leaving his face.

"He left a month ago Ceasar so I suggest you and your little tribe leaves before I finish what I started years ago."

"Mark my words MaSha...I will be back and I will finish you."

"Yeah well good luck with that Cletus." MaSha told him sarcastically. She knew how much he hated that when she did that. Ceasor glared angry before making his way out of the valley with his siblings and their 'Little tribe'. MaSha watched them angrily. She may only be 18 but she did have a big past that only she, Shifu and Tigress knew and boy did it involve Reidak alot.

"If they're looking for Po..." Monkey began.

"They must find Tigress as well." Mantis added.

"Which means she'll be in danger." MaSha turned to them.

"The three of them were raised by one of most wanted criminals. Ceasar will kill to find him."

"Why is he after him though?" Viper asked.

"I have a pretty good feeling why." MaSha turned to Shifu. He sighed knowingly and nodded. She smiled before she dashed off knowing what to do.

"Aren't you going to pack?!" Crane yelled.

"Already have!" MaSha went into an alley taking a bag and dashed out of the valley in a different direction of Ceasar.

* * *

 **Well there you go hope you liked it. Next chapter is in progress.**


	3. Grave Mistakes

**First of all let me start off by apologizing. Lately I've been busy and I'm in a writers block with Kung Fu Panda so please be patient with me. Thank you!**

 **Summary:** Po is out trying again to clear his name, but figures from his past are coming back. The Emperor wants him dead because of his mistakes. Meanwhile, Tigress is searching for him with his sister, Nayi, and his two members, Xheng and Kang. They find clues Po leaves for them unknowing that Tigress is with them. He's putting her in even bigger danger than before. At the palace, Shifu isn't allowing anyone to go after Tigress, but MaSha isn't one to follow the rules when it comes to her sister. To shorten it, everyone is searching for something. Po searches to clear his name, Tigress searches for him and MaSha is searching for Tigress. Confused yet? ;)

* * *

Po walked through a dimly light forest. Trees as far as the eye could see. He passed a grave, one his sister had created for one of his band members. He had killed him two years before he had known Tigress. He frowned knowing he had killed a good man. He was dedicated to him. He was well respected. But the night of his death he made a grave mistake.

 _Flashback_

 _"You shouldn't do that." Nayi had warned him. "Po will kill you Fino." He wasn't a wolf as the rest of the clan. He was a lion. He was short for being a lion though. He didn't even reach Po's shoulder. But he was strong and tough. He could hold his ground against anyone. He was well respected to the band of bandits. He admired Po as his leader and friend. Po never treated him as a friend though. Name? Fino Suga Linx. Son of Jina Linx. One of the best female bandits. He did not know who his father was. His mother had never mentioned him. Fino had decided to follow his mother's footsteps and become one of the bests. But to do that he must do what needs to be done. And right now...was to take Japan's most valuable treasure. He knew Po wouldn't be happy but he was tough and could take him on. At least he thought he could. He never fought him before. He was in his clan by pure luck but no one challenges the leader. Nayi didn't want him to do what she knew what he would do. Po did not know this, but she and Fino have had an affair for quite sometime. She knew Po would kill him for sure if he knew_.

 _"Please don't do this." She begged him once more. Fino didn't listen to her and left for Japan's fortress. He didn't come back for hours. Po awoke in the morning to see him gone. He grew furious. He knew Fino wanted to get his paws on Japan's treasure but Po didn't want to risk the mission. He knew he could get caught. Japan had high security and guard. Po and Fino had a "private" talk in another room when he returned. The rest of the gang grew worried, hearing the fighting and bangs against the wall making them all hide. Nayi had a feeling Fino wasn't going to come out of there with his life. And he didn't. Po came out alone. Splatters of blood in his face and hands. He spit out a bloody tooth on the floor shutting the door behind him. Everyone was afraid to even look at him. They all sat in silence gathering their stuff. Nayi refused to leave without giving Fino a proper burial. No matter how angry Po was, he allowed it to happen. Everyone was shocked to see how brutally Fino was beaten. They had never been this disturbed in their lives. And they never will be. Nayi disappeared for about a year since Fino's death. She hadn't told him or anyone, but at the time of his death, she was pregnant with his child. Through out the year she had disappeared. Po didn't spend it stealing or killing, well maybe once or twice, but he spent it searching for her. When she returned he was happy yet angry to see her back. She never told him of the child, not until a few years into clearing his name. He met the child. Her name was Din Linx. She was a mixture of a wolf and lion. She had bright blue eyes like her father. Her fur was grey with a mixture of brown. Po knew he had made a grave mistake that night. They never saw her again._

 _End of flashback._

Po stared at the grave for quite a while. Regretting what he had done. They took him with them back to China and buried him where every other bandit was buried. Near Po's father's fortress. He walked towards the fortress. It was old and rundown. Some of its wall was missing and moss grew through. He walked inside seeing trees were beginning to grow inside. He walked up the rundown stairs, having to jump a few times of the holes and headed to his late father's room where he found a large chest. He opened it revealing a large green emerald. It had belonged to his father, who had stolen it from a prince in England while killing him in the process. Beginning his crime spree of the century, well until his son beat it that is.

 _"What are you doing here son?"_ Po heard a ghastly voice behind him. He knew who it was. His father. His ghost anyways.

"Just...picking up something up." He told him.

 _"You aren't taking the emerald are you?"_

"It's not like you need it. Your dead." Po turned around seeing his father's ghost. He went by Lingo Fu Sin. He was a wolf floating in the air. He had a scar going over his left eye. He was missing an ear and wore an armored suit of the empirial army, one he died in trying to go in undetected into the palace.

 _"Maybe I don't. But that's what makes our family the greatest bandits in all of China. And now, thanks to you, in the WHOLE world! You don't want to give that up do you son?"_

"Maybe I do." He walked out of the room. His father glared after him and sealed the front entrance to keep his son from leaving. "Oh come on. Are you kidding me right now?!" Po turned around glaring at his father.

 _"You better not be trying to clear your name son!"_

"And what if I am?!" Po glared. "I'm a grown man. If I want to I will!"

 _"You've worked for most wanted ever since you were 17! You've wanted to be a bandit even before you could crawl!"_

"Well I changed! I don't want to be the bad guy anymore!"

 _"You've always been the bad guy! And you will always be the bad guy!"_

"No. That was you. Not me. I'm not like you." Po began to leave.

 _"Because you're better son."_ Po stopped. He had never heard his father say that to him. Not even in his mortal days. _"Clearing your name for whatever reason won't help, son...it's a girl...isn't son?"_ Po stood quiet. _"The truth is son. Your mother wasn't a bandit when I met her. She was daughter of the Emperor. Next one in line. I was there to steal the gem, but your mother was in there. She shone brighter than that blasted gem._ "

 _Flashback_

 _A blue gem stands in the middle of the room, a young wolf wearing a dress stands by trying to adjust the crown on her head._

 _"Blast!" She cursed as the crown dropped onto the floor causing it to lose one of its gems. By the entrance stands a wolf wearing a black suit hiding in the shadows. He stealthily goes behind pillars trying to reach the gem. He never noticed the young princess trying to grab the gem as he reached for it as well. Their paws met sending a strange, but pleasing, feeling through their bodies. They looked at each other for quite a while. Their pleasant moment was ruined by the voice of the Emperor and Empress._ _Lingo, being the bandit he is, took her and the gem fleeing from the palace. The Emperor called out to the guards and he was on the run. The young princess only laughed not caring that she was being royaly napped by the soon to be most wanted criminal. She witnessed him kill some of the guards single handily. It didn't take long for him to lose the rest of the guards. They hid in a cave. She giggled as he put her down gently onto her feet. He was surprised she hadn't attempted to escape or even protested that he had token away. Her name was Quin Li Soa and she soon became his partner in crime and wife._

 _End of Flashback_

 _"About a year later, we found you."_ He explained. _"We both wanted to just clear our names but we had already gone to far and knew we wouldn't make it far. Now I'm afraid you and your sister are paying the price for our mistakes."_

"I'll fix it." Po said climbing through a hole in the walls. "You'll see." He finally fell through.

 _"I sure hope so son." He frowned before his ghost disappeared into dust._

* * *

 **I worked on this chapter quite hard. I didn't even know how to continue. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**


	4. Metting Dad

**Summary:** Po is out trying again to clear his name, but figures from his past are coming back. The Emperor wants him dead because of his mistakes. Meanwhile, Tigress is searching for him with his sister, Nayi, and his two members, Xheng and Kang. They find clues Po leaves for them unknowing that Tigress is with them. He's putting her in even bigger danger than before. At the palace, Shifu isn't allowing anyone to go after Tigress, but MaSha isn't one to follow the rules when it comes to her sister. To shorten it, everyone is searching for something. Po searches to clear his name, Tigress searches for him and MaSha is searching for Tigress. Confused yet? ;)

* * *

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Kang hid behind a tree. "We are NOT going in there!"

"Yeah. Did you forget what happened LAST time we went in there?" Xheng agreed.

"Stop being such big babies." Nayi walked with Tigress towards the Fortress. They hadn't been to the Fortress in quite a long time. Ever since the burial.

She was quite afraid to go in as well. She knew her father's ghost haunted the place. Kang and Xheng were afraid of him. Especially since he could do a lot more now. He never liked them from the start.

Tigress walked around into the fortress as Nayi tried to bring the boys in. It was dark and the moonlight barely shone through. She saw many chests and moss growing on the walls.

"What happened here?" She asked seeing some old bodies.

"There was battle here after my father's death." Nayi walked up to her. "Daredevil's father tried to kill Po a long time ago."

 _Flashback_

 _"Po, Nayi get to safety." Their mother ordered them._

 _"What about you mother?" Nayi looked worried._

 _"I'll be fine sweetie."_

 _"I ain't going to back down from a fight mother." Po already had his look of a Future Legendary Bandit._ _Their mother looked at him._

 _"I know sweetheart." She kissed their heads. "And you won't. You'll succeed much more than your Father ever did. Both of you will." She smiled. "Which is why you need to go now."_

 _"But mom..." Nayi cried. They knew what would happen if they left. But they would face the same fate if they stayed._

 _With one last kiss from their mother, Po and Nayi left through a secret passage._

 _Never did they saw or hear from their mother ever again._

 _End of Flashback_

"My brother found out that Daredevil's father had killed our mother and he went after him." Nayi explained. "Its been a never ending war between us and them."

Tigress frowned as they walked in further into the fortress. Xheng and Kang walked in fear behind Nayi. They walked into a large room with no exit but the two doors they had walked in through. With a great force, the doors slammed shut and the fireplace inside light up the whole room.

Kang and Xheng jumped in fear and hid underneath a long table. Tigress looked around, taking notice of everything inside. The fireplace stood in side-center of the room and it light up a small chair. Behind the chair was a long table with pumpkin lanterns on the top to light up the room.

"What was that?" She looked at Nayi.

 _"It was..."_ A large booming voice was heard. Nayi rolled her eyes. _"Me."_ Her father came out. Tigress jumped back a bit in shock seeing him.

"Y-you're a-"

 _"Ghost?"_ Lingo said in his normal voice. Tigress nodded in shock. She had never seen a ghost before. Much less talked with one.

"Tigress.." Nayi began. "This is my and Po's father... Lingo Fu Li." She introduced. "The one those two puppies are afraid of." She motioned to Kang and Xheng.

"Ah ha!" Lingo floated over to them. "There you two are." Kang and Xheng held onto each other in fear as he floated over them. "I was wondering when you'd be back." He chuckled in an evil tone. Kang and Xheng shrieked in fear and ran back to Nayi holding onto her desperately.

"Dad. This is Tigress." Nayi distracted him from the two boys. "She is helping us find Po."

"Ah!" Lingo floated over to Tigress, who was over the shock now. "You're Master Tigress from the Jade Palace aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. You've heard of me?" She said surprisingly.

"Why yes I have." Lingo chuckled and sat on the chair by the fire. "I was a bandit. I needed to be aware of any new heroes to come. Even if you were just a teen when I died."

"Dad. Did Po stop here?" Nayi asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." He shock his head in disappointment. "Took my most precious gem too."

"The one you and mother stole?" Nayi asked.

"Yes."

"Great. He was here. Can we go now?" Kang whispered. "Ow!" an arrow pierced his butt. Lingo chuckled.

"Did he by any chance say where he was headed?" Tigress asked hopefully.

"No but he left a note." He pointed at the table. Tigress picked it up and read.

" _She's only a child._  
 _But she's brighter than most adults._  
 _She knows right and wrong._  
 _She will won't he like her father_  
 _Nor mother._

 _Yet something happened_  
 _And she was taken._

 _No one knows how_  
 _Or why._

 _We do know though_

 _For what she was taken."_

Nayi's eyes widened knowing who he was speaking of.

"My daughter."

"You have a daughter?!" Lingo, Zhang and Kang shouted.

Tigress continued.

 _"Find her and you shall find_  
 _Your clue._

 _Get lost_  
 _And you'll find_  
 _Your doom."_

"He's losing his touch for riddles." Kang crossed his arms.

"Come on." Nayi said. "That clue won't stay there long." She turned to her dad. "It was great seeing you dad."

"Same to you." He made the doors opened. Kang and Chang ran out quicker than a cheetah. "Good luck. Visit more often would ya." Nayi smiled at her father before going after the boys.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir." Tigress bowed. It felt strange bowing to a ghost. Especially of a bandit.

"Same to you." Lingo smiled. "Oh and uh...careful with my son. He's not who you think he is." Tigress looked at him confused before finally leaving.

 ** _He's not who you think he is..._**

* * *

 **I never realized I hadn't posted this chapter here. Huh...  
**


	5. Rage of A Croc

**Summary:** Po is out trying again to clear his name, but figures from his past are coming back. The Emperor wants him dead because of his mistakes. Meanwhile, Tigress is searching for him with his sister, Nayi, and his two members, Xheng and Kang. They find clues Po leaves for them unknowing that Tigress is with them. He's putting her in even bigger danger than before. At the palace, Shifu isn't allowing anyone to go after Tigress, but MaSha isn't one to follow the rules when it comes to her sister. To shorten it, everyone is searching for something. Po searches to clear his name, Tigress searches for him and MaSha is searching for Tigress. Confused yet? ;)

* * *

Last time Po cried was when he was 8. He had grown up to not cry after that. His father showed him other ways to get rid of his anger and sadness. But now. He couldn't do anything but cry. He sat in front of a small grave.

He only met her once. He was her uncle for a couple of hours. What a bright child she was.

She made good choices. Even at the age 4. Her name was Din Linx. His only niece had been taken at a very young age. She was 4 the year she met him. Now she would have been 7. She died at 6.

She knew far more than adults did. A child prodigy was what she was. She loved her mother, even though she wasn't around. She was very much loved in the small family of bandits.

She knew her uncle was a bandit. She knew he was trying to clear his name. She made a small bracelet before he left for good luck. He held it in his hands as he was on his knees, head laying low and tears spilling through his eyes.

He looked at her grave. Rage, sadness and guilt was in his eyes. The day she died he had been angry. Not at her though.

 _Flashback_

 _Little 6 year old Din was playing with Hang and Xhang. Her uncle and mother had made a quick stop but for business._

 _"She really wanted you guys to come." Hungi, Din's caregiver, told them as they watched Din play with the two wolves._ _"She constantly asks when her mother and uncle are coming."_

 _"She's a drop of sunshine." Nayi smiled. Hang and Chang knew of her very well. They did not know she was her daughter though. They thought perhaps that this was a child Po had grown fond of. Yet it was true. He was very much fond of the child. He wanted to keep her safe as long he was around. He tried everything in his power. He only trusted very few with her. He barely trusted himself with her due to the fact that he was responsible for her father's death._

 _She loved to explore and was hard to keep her still. Jensi, a young crocodile, was trusted with her that day after he left though. She wanted to go to the mountains and explore. Hungi was far too old to take her herself so she trusted Jensi with her. She claimed Jensi had taken her before and returned her home safely everyday. But this time something was off. When he returned he returned with no little girl. He committed murder that day. He killed young Din near the edge of the mountain and attempted to kill Hungi. Luck struck that Xhang forgot an item back at her home and Po and Nayi returned for it that night._

 _Unfortunately, Din had been dead about 5 hours before they arrived. Nayi had planned to allow Hang and Xhang know she was her daughter but after her death...how could she say she was her mom?_

 _She had to bury her own child. She couldn't bare the thought of it._

 _Po had grown furious nearly killing Jensi._

 _But only just putting him in critical condition. A young life had been taken that night. Another didn't need to be._

 _"Consider yourself lucky." Po told the young croc._

 _He didn't feel very much lucky though. He would have much rather be dead. Po had given him a beaten he would not soon forget._

 _His scaly skin had pretty deep wounds. So deep you can see flesh. His left eye was closed shut with blood spilling through._

 _And dark purple bruises all over his body. Some wounds seemed that could be made a knife but in reality Po created it with his bare hands. He left a large scar on his face that will stay until his body rotts. He had a constant reminder of the horrible crime he had committed._

 _End of flashback._

Po felt as if it was parshly his fault. If he would of been there sooner she would still be there with him.

"Why did I let him get you?" He sobbed. "Why couldn't I save you?"

No one ever realized how much he truly cared for the little girl.

"Well look who's back." Said a menacing voice behind him. Po's eyes furrowed in anger. "And crying over a girl he was barely there for."

Po growled and attacked the croc behind him.

 **Thus the fighting began and one of them wasn't going to live.**


	6. Ti'aAnna

**Summary:** Po is out trying again to clear his name, but figures from his past are coming back. The Emperor wants him dead because of his mistakes. Meanwhile, Tigress is searching for him with his sister, Nayi, and his two members, Xheng and Kang. They find clues Po leaves for them unknowing that Tigress is with them. He's putting her in even bigger danger than before. At the palace, Shifu isn't allowing anyone to go after Tigress, but MaSha isn't one to follow the rules when it comes to her sister. To shorten it, everyone is searching for something. Po searches to clear his name, Tigress searches for him and MaSha is searching for Tigress. Confused yet? ;)

* * *

Ti'Anna threw darts at a drawing of MaSha. She hated her. Absolutely H-A-T-E-D her!

For good reason too.

One she got with her father to trick him and two she was the one that arrested him.

Their father had gotten a death sentence years ago and now he was dead.

They didn't even get to say good bye.

MaSha took everything from them.

 ** _Snap!_**

Went off the last dart. She had broken it before she got the chance to throw it. She growled at it and threw it to try floor.

"There goes another set of darts." Her brother, Xavier Vanko Vizsla, shook his head as he sharpened a blade with another.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes. "Like you don't get mad when you think about that slut." She turned her back to him.

"Must you call EVERY girl we meet a slut?" Xavier raised a brow. In battle he may be ruthless but at home, he was the calm one. Always keeping in check of his twin sister and older brother.

"That's what she is. That's what she will always be." Ti'Anna argued. Xavier shook his head at his sister. She always jumped to conclusions on her own.

"Alright." Ceasar walked out of his room. "Time to find Po." He held a large bag over his shoulder.

"Can we kill MaSha first?" Ti'Anna asked. "I want to see her bleed out first than anyone." She stated with venom in her voice.

"I get you hate her more than all of us Ti'Anna," Ceasar looked at his younger sister. "But Po is our main focus." Ti'Anna growled silently to herself. No one understood her. Not even her brothers. Ti'Anna had deep hatred towards MaSha. And it wasn't only because of her father.

MaSha had a power she wanted herself. MaSha's hands could destroy any object or person when they glowed. Ti'Anna wanted that power.

She hated that MaSha of all people had it for herself. MaSha wasn't worthy of it! She was! Using this power would better her chances at anything! She would no longer have to listen to her brothers! She would be free and control THEIR lives instead. For now she had to follow her brothers. No matter what she did, they would never listen to her. Considering her the weak link of the trio, just like their father.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is short and took so long to come out but I just wanted you to know a bit more of Ti'Anna and what I am planning for her. Also...I'm not dead! xD**


End file.
